Question: $(-33-2i)-(50+9i)=$ Express your answer in the form $(a+bi)$.
Answer: Background Complex numbers can be added or subtracted by separately adding or subtracting their real and imaginary terms. To add or subtract complex numbers: Expand parentheses (attending to minus signs outside of parentheses if necessary) Combine all real terms (terms that do not contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combine all imaginary terms (terms that contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combining Like Terms $\begin{aligned} ({-33}{-2}i)-({50}+{9}i)&={-33}{-2}i-{50}-{9}i \\\\ &={-33}-{50}{-2}i-{9}i \\\\ &={-83}{-11}i \end{aligned}$ Summary $({-33}{-2}i)-({50}+{9}i)={-83}{-11}i$